guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Soldier's Stance
This is one of the greatest attack speed stances I've ever seen, too bad it's elite. :It'd do well on a server-gash-final sword warrior. :: so with aria of speed... 33% IAS always and 33%speed always? Sounds pretty cool! Aria lasts 21 seconds at 16 skill and has a 30 second recharge, so not constant. Also, with Aria having the requirement that you are enchanted, and neither Warriors nor Paragons have enchantments, it would be impossible to do on your own. heh of course, but one bonder, and boom! everyone can uae all those while enchanted arias :) (Not a fifty five 23:37, 30 September 2006 (CDT)) Were both of these skills buffed?... http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Soldier%27s_Fury http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Aggressive_Refrain Both of these shouts are elite and strictly more powerful than this at all levels. I guess that's okay. At least rangers won't use it. I can't find a shout called Aria of Speed. What is that called now? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 72.139.17.252 (talk • ) 20:57, 5 October 2006 (CDT). Weaker version of Soldier's Fury? --Mira 19:54, 16 October 2006 (CDT) :Very few things counter stances. Soldier's Fury has to contend with stuff like Ulcerous Lungs and Vocal Minority. Scratch that, its skill type is an Echo. 220.233.103.77 20:31, 16 October 2006 (CDT) ::"Unscratch" that. Unless your team build has lots of party shouts/chants, you probably won't get the +33% effect from either skill if Ulcerous or Vocal is on you. Generally, you'll be providing your own shouts/chants. --8765 17:11, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :Also, SF is leadership, a primary, forcing you to be paragon primary. And spears kinda suck really :( relatively speaking anyways. Tactics and a overlap of duration with recharge at 12 tactics allows this skill to be used by anyone efficiently (Not a fifty five 11:10, 21 November 2006 (CST)) defently a powerful skill, could work well solo with this + watch urself. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' AusHawk (talk • ) 11:10, 17 October 2006 (CDT). Boss has this at the beginning (kinda) of the gates of desoloation mission. --Fyren 16:35, 29 October 2006 (CST) Actually, you don't have to be Paragon primary to use Soldier's Fury effectively. At 0 Leadership, you can keep it up for longer than Soldier's Stance, and you'll still be able to use a stance. --Lyr :Soldier's Fury however takes 1 second to activate, while this does not. --GTPoompt 00:04, 26 November 2006 (CST) :: As a counter to that, Soldier's Stance is obviously a stance, which means it doesn't stack with things like Soldier's Defense which could be VERY useful. -- ···» Life Infusion ··· 13:00, 21 December 2006 (CST) Would be more worthwhile if it increased running speed, too. 33%/25% like Rampage as One would make this quite a nice elite. As is, it's not really worth using an elite slot for. --Son of Urza 15:38, 28 November 2006 (CST) :The thing to keep in mind is the low requirements/penalties for a sustainable IAS skill. Frenzy has double damage, Flail slows you, Tigers Fury needs BM points and disables other skills. This skill has the ability to keep you in IAS constantly, while this may not be of too much use in a PvP environment in PvE this could be very good. Especially for those who want to increase their Hammer DPS. With skills such as Watch Yourself! and For Great Justice, you could stay in IAS whenever you are fighting. More testing will need to be done, but staying in constant IAS (with the req of a shout) might not be as bad as it first sounds.--Zev 20:55, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::This skill is underpowered for warrior primaries. 5 energy / ~8 sec is heafty energy load for a war. A R/W using this would probably be okay, but they probably could use RaO better (and as meta-game currently shows). Furthermore, you have be under a shout/chant for it to work. Sure Watch Yourself is a good choice, but that too needs to be spammed (~8-9 sec), and that could be wasteful for your adrenline chain. Soldier's Stance needs a longer duration, 4-15 sec (0..15 scale) perhaps. --8765 22:08, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::I've not capped it yet so I'm purely theorising here, but to me energy and adrenaline management doesn't seem like it would be much of a problem with this skill. If you use a Zealous weapon then with the IAS you should be getting enough adrenaline and energy to keep this and "WY!" going along with two attacks (an energy and adrenal one). Or take Soldier's Defence and use the time whilst its up to recharge your energy a little. RossMM 14:36, 19 January 2007 (CST) :::Soldier's Stance and WY are both Tactics, so using them both shouldn't be much of a hassle.--Relyk 05:16, 28 March 2007 (CDT) my edit (stone summit reference) I figure seeing pages like Frigid Armor#notes Frigid Armor (notes section) has reference to a prophecies warrior render it's okay to note that the warrior in this skill icon --Jamie 10:32, 23 January 2007 (CST) Has anyone noticed that all 3 "Soldier" skills have sinister lookin guys on their pics? o_O P A R A S I T I C 01:30, 6 February 2007 (CST) I went out and capped this skill. It honestly needs a buff. Pve players who want an IAS got Flail which is almost perfect, and in pvp, there's just better choices than this. There's also the fact that you need to be under a Shout too, so casters who kite often might make this skill's usage abit hard. P A R A S I T I C 22:35, 6 February 2007 (CST) Maybe...yes? no? Use this on a Derv? Better than 25% IAS the derv has. You'll be investing in tactics anyway, so use Watch Yourself and high scythe mastery...--Rickyvantof 20:04, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Needs energy management, Scythes don't have Adrenal attack skills, and neither does Tactics. You'd be using this constantly as well as attack skills and other things. I don't think a Zealous would cover all the cost, either. I would probably still take Mysticism and go for good old Heart of Fury and whatever... (T/ ) 20:09, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Normal Scythe hits deal a pretty high damage by themselves, so this isn't used to gain adrenaline, just to have a constant and high damage. Ever heard of Zealous Renewal? It synergyzes great with this. Heart of Fury is way less useful, other than the fact that it's non-elite, enchant stripping is more common than stance removal, HoF costs 10e, so it's even worse when it comes to e-management, HoF can't be kept up indefinately and only adds 25% instead of 33%. I guess it's worth a shot, at least in PvE, it might even be useful in PvP. --Rickyvantof 16:18, 26 April 2007 (CDT) More Usage On a ranger? O_o Seems rather odd but might just work. --Rickyvantof 17:51, 26 April 2007 (CDT) :would u like to explain furthur? M s4 19:01, 26 April 2007 (CDT) ::Dunno, I just thought a 33% speed buff would be nice on a ranger, combined with Read the Wind and some nice damaging skills should end up in some nice damage... --Rickyvantof 19:05, 26 April 2007 (CDT) :::Flail is better for that. 19:12, 26 April 2007 (CDT) Yea, but flail is strength --Rickyvantof 02:57, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :Doesn't take an elite slot, and you can keep it up forever anyway, assuming you can build your skillbar properly. --Kale Ironfist 07:23, 16 May 2007 (CDT) "Buff Me!" If there was a shout or chant called that, I would use it with this skill. I don't know who exactly they envisioned this being incredible for. It works OK with Watch Yourself but the energy cost is huge, and I don't like all adrenal builds. This things screams for a buff. Either 50% IAS or increase duration or SOMETHING. Help this poor thing, ANet! --Mgrinshpon 11:21, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :This skill is fine for what it IS. The problem is what everyone WANTS it to be. Everyone (including myself) froth at the mouth imaging a constant cheap IAS with a low REQ or condition. Which as much as I want, would be incredibly un-balanced for the warrior to possess.--Zev 18:26, 16 May 2007 (CDT) ::I absolutely love this skill! As long as you can build your team around it (not talking just skillbars here) this is awesome. Enigma 13:47, 19 May 2007 (CDT) ::Everyone (including myself) froth at the mouth imaging a constant cheap IAS with a low REQ or condition. Exactely. Dervishes get Heart of Fury which is an enchantment (therefore stacking, contrary to a Stance), no penalties or requirements (much on the contrary, it has a nice bonus when it ends) and it has a pretty decent duration with Mysticism 12 (that I believe Dervishs usually have). If warriors had at least one IAS with about the same duration as Heart of Fury I wouldn't complain so much about the reqs and cons. But then again, Dervishes don't constitute almost half of all characters on Guild Wars... Rash 22:40, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::Heart of Fury only lasts 2/3 of its recharge at 15 myst, and is extremely suceptible to removal. Flurry and Frenzy are both maintainable.And now that WY! is basically fail, I don't know what you're supposed to use this with w/o dedicating an entire team to it. --Shadowcrest 22:43, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Why Soldier's Stance sucks It doesn't get used because there are many powerful elites. Lets take a look at an axe warrior, for example: *bar 1 ~ Eviscerate, Executioner's Strike, Frenzy *bar 2a ~ Soldier's Stance, Dismember, Executioner's Strike *bar 2b ~ Soldier's Stance, Dismember, Executioner's Strike, Critical Chop Bar 1 is effective, a high damage combo that will get kills. Compare to 2a, less damage and inferior to bar 1. 2b tries to match bar 1 in damage, but it takes longer and takes up an extra skill slot, without that slot you won't get your Bull's Strikes or Mending Touches, which will cost you dearly. Why do you use an IAS on a warrior? An IAS is supposed to boost the warrior, this elite just weakens it when comparing to the other options. — Skuld 14:06, 19 May 2007 (CDT) :Unless you have another teammate (likely a paragon) bringing the shouts for you, soldier's stance needs another skill slot. Here's what could happen: be like the typical a.net and nerf frenzy, or significantly increase the duration of soldier's stance. --8765 14:15, 19 May 2007 (CDT) ::Why would you think it would get touched? — Skuld 16:35, 19 May 2007 (CDT) :::Could as in possiblities for changes. Not "will happen." Regardless, something is going to get nerfed. --8765 20:37, 19 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Why would you think that? Things are general touched for the sake of it. — Skuld 05:55, 20 May 2007 (CDT) What's so great about this skill? Soldier's Fury is better than this one even at 0 Leadership. It lasts longer, has a shorter recharge, cannot be removed and can be combined with a stance. Seriously, this skill needs to be buffed. :Except for one major problem with Soldier's Fury; the 1 second cast time. At 0 Leadership, that's 9% of the time you can't do anything; not very helpful for a melee fighter. Krenn 22:43, 11 June 2007 (CDT) ::True, but it's an echo, use Watch Yourself at 0 or low tactics and you can use it to keep it up the entire fight.--Cursed Condemner 19:32, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :::True, but the description does't state the refreshing after a shout/chant ends on ya. Soooo... 84.24.206.123 19:49, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Anon is right, just because it's an echo doesn't mean it is also a Refrain. Just FYI, only Refrain Echoes refresh when a shout or chant ends. --Kale Ironfist 20:25, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Soldier's Fury VS Soldier's Stance As a paragon's view which one is better? * --Soldier's Fury *Rank12 last 30sec *Saves more energy (10energy /minute) * --for Soldier's Stance *No casting time, cannot be interrupt *Cost more energy (33 energy /min) Battle usually don't last that long. It just hit me cause I dont know which one should I used as paragon :Are you mentally disabled? Paragons should ALWAYS use Soldier's fury over Soldier's Stance. Keep in mind that another advantage that Soldier's fury has is that it's unremovable, and doesn't take your stance slot up. Soldier's Fury is better in almost every way possible. Hell even Flail would be a better choice for a Paragon than this.--Darksyde Never Again 22:14, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Paragons should use neither IMO: Aggressive Refrain rox ^^ Dionyssios 09:47, 12 October 2007 (UTC) to whoever keeps changing the trivia back to stone summit: look at the icon! the figure has human-like proportions, and the helm is different. in the icon, you can clearly see the nose and mouth, which is hidden on stone summit! please don't change it back again, I'm trying to provide accurate information. :Not that I was changing it but i disagree with you entirely, you cant see the bottom of the legs so how can you tell the proportion? Also I cant see anything resembling a nose or mouth, the armor looks much more like stone summit armor rather than ascalon armor... Also also, look at the ascalon guard picture, no gloves, stone summit has gloves.--[[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 23:10, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::Also, you can see his...crotch with what appears to be his legs spread wide apart, if it was a ascalon guard, you wouldn't be able to see his lower area unless the ascalon guard have run out of recruits and started taking in people/dwarves a few thousand kilometres away. Flechette 23:20, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :::My guess is that it's some random guy in armour --Blue.rellik 10:21, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I agree with rellik... Why do people always insist on finding references and characters in the pictures? Maybe it's just a guy, wearing some armor. It doesn't have to be someone specific. Silver Sunlight 11:03, 12 October 2007 (UTC) I made my comment way before I saw marco polo's certain skill page. But I still think it's a stone summit crusher IMHO, you can clearly see the spikes on his shoulder pads and his hammer. The ascalon warrior pads have more numerous spikes and are smaller. it is a matter of observation. I don't know why this discussion is even continuing. Just kill the trivia, drop it. Flechette 11:14, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Notes With the recent nerf to Watch Yourself it would make sense to delete the Notes section on this skill. I don't know of any other Tactics-based skills to replace it with. Xira Arien 19:17, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :OK, with that change, maybe we can come up with some suitable Shouts / Chants to pair with this skill. So far I've found just one that doesn't say 'until the next blank' and/or has a far longer recharge than duration. :"Never Surrender!" - 15s duration, 20s recharge, but has a condition when used. And it's already been discussed why Paragon's have no need for this skill. Xira Arien 19:47, 2 April 2008 (UTC)